6 meses
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: Donde hay 2 corazones felices, siempre hay un tercero triste... Por que las cosas pasan por algo y al final, lo único que me queda es escuchar tu voz de esta manera... Te amo, y jamas podré amar a nadie de la misma manera que te amo a ti... [Denle una oportunidad, espero que les guste]


**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Este es un regalo para mi amiga Loto a la que quiero mucho, además con esto queda saldada mi deuda. Como saben los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, a excepción de Ángelo, el si es mío ¬¬ y bueno espero que les guste este pequeño fic. Y un último favor que se los diré al final...**

Un día común y corriente, un chico de cabellos castaños y unos increíbles ojos verde manzana se encontraba en el centro comercial, esperando en la fila del servicio a clientes de una compañía telefónica. Estaba tranquilo, esperando hasta que de la nada sintió como alguien, se acercó a tocar su hombro.

-¡Lovi love!- gritó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos increíblemente verdes -Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte ni saber nada de ti, lo último que recuerdo es que te habías regresado a tu ciudad de origen por bueno... ya sabes, tu pareja- rascando su nuca, pues él había dejado ir al chico al saber que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

-¿Eh?- sacado de onda al ver a ese alguien -Ciao Bastardo- dijo como si nada ignorando la forma "cariñosa" en la que le habían llamado -Si bueno...- no muy seguro -regrese hace poco porque me es más cómodo el estar aquí en la capital, además es más sencillo pagar el teléfono en persona que dejar que los bancos se encarguen.

-Bueno, eso sin duda- notándolo extraño, más porque normalmente Lovino era muchísimo más mal hablado -Oh bueno, ya que estamos aquí porque no me das tu teléfono y luego te llamo para quedar y eso-

-Si ajá lo que digas...- mientras avanzaba por la fila- el número es 645 217 072 ahí me puedes localizar Antonio-

Antonio se quedó sorprendido pero asintió escribiendo el número en su celular -Oye Lovi mmm yo me preguntaba...- no pudo continuar pues pronto fue el turno del italiano, pero él no quería dejarle ir así de fácil, así que lo siguió hasta las cajas y espero en silencio, pues no quería molestar al menor.

-¿Cuál es el número que viene a pagar?- preguntó el encargado en un tono un tanto aburrido.

-Es 647 315 082- dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano, luego extendió el dinero y esperó hasta que le dieron su ticket -Gracias...- agradeció aburrido -Bueno bastardo nos vemos otro día- despidiéndose como si nada.

Antonio quedo sorprendido, quizás Lovino había madurado y él no se había enterado o algo había pasado después... además ese no era el número que le había dado hace tan solo unos minutos.

Salió rápidamente del shock en el que se había adentrado, pagó su teléfono y salió corriendo tras el chico del rulito -¡Ey Lovino! ¡Espera!- gritó hasta que llego a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo de mierda?- dijo algo molesto, porque el pretendía pagar el teléfono y largarse a su casa, solo eso, pero al parecer sus planes se veían frustrado por su tonto amigo español.

-¿Eh? Bueno… Yo... me preguntaba si te gustaría comer algo o no sé...- avergonzado, el verlo ahí sin Ángelo, la pareja del chico, le dio un poco de esperanza de que a lo mejor podrían retomar la relación que antes llevaban; y quien sabe quizás con mucha suerte el del rulito podría corresponder el amor que sentía por él.

El del rulito miró a su amigo y suspiro al ver la cara que traía el chico -Mira Antonio... no quiero sonar mal amigo y eso pero sinceramente hoy solo quiero estar en casa tranquilo porque mañana tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ¿Ok?- le explicó de lo más tranquilo, dejando sorprendido a Antonio. Sabía que algo pasaba ahí.

-Va-Vale al menos déjame llevarte a tu departamento ¿Sigue siendo el mismo?- tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien.

El de ojos verde manzana solo lo miró y asintió -De acuerdo Antonio- suspiró abiertamente -Puedes llevarme a mi departamento y si, sigue siendo el mismo-

Ante la afirmativa el español sonrió completamente y caminó al lado de su amigo contándole un montón de cosas que le habían pasado en ese tiempo en el que él había regresado a su ciudad de origen, esperando que el otro le insultara o dijera algo ofensivo en algunas historias, pero eso jamás paso en todo el recorrido que hicieron hasta el auto.

-Vamos sube- dijo abriendo la puerta del pasajero de su Porsche Panamera [N/A: humilde el niño xD] y luego subiendo el al asiento del conductor. Condujo tranquilamente mientras se dedica a hablar de cosas sin importancia y preguntándole algunas cosas acerca de él y de cómo llevaba las cosas con Ángelo, estas últimas como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sin duda interesado; aunque no recibía ninguna respuesta a estas preguntas en particular, y eso le hacía preocuparse y emocionarse al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al departamento del chico estaba a punto de acompañarlo pero la voz del chico lo detuvo y lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirlo desde el coche pensando en porque Lovino se veía tan diferente y porque no hablaba de su relación con el otro chico.

-\n.n/-\n.n/-

Pasaron los días de la misma manera que siempre, aunque la verdad es que 1 semana después de ese encuentro Antonio había tratado de contactarse con Lovino, no quería parecer urgido ni nada por el estilo por eso había esperado para llamarle, pero no recibía respuesta y eso le tenía con los nervios de punta.

-Vamos Lovi contéstame- decía para sí mismo mientras estaba botado en el sillón de su casa con el Jesús en la boca mientras volvía a marcar. Pero lo único que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea era "El número que usted marco está ocupado. Inténtelo más tarde"

Ante este hecho suspiro y llamo a Feliciano, el hermano menor de Lovino, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no estaba loco, que Lovino realmente estaba actuando raro.

-Ciao ¿Quién habla vee~?- preguntó una voz dulce y amable.

-Feli... Hola, habla Toño- tranquilo -¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

-¿Eh?- se quedó callado un minuto -Oh si, el amigo de mi fratello- divertido -¿Cómo estás?-

-Sí, exactamente ese- ríe un poco -Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar pero la verdad es que te llamaba para preguntarte algo...-

-Claro vee~ ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-La verdad hablo para saber sobre tu hermano, veras me lo encontré hace una semana y hable con el pero...- no muy seguro de decirlo -Lo encontré extraño... no es el mismo de hace unos años-

-Oh- escuchó que el otro decía de manera algo triste -Si, Lovi el... mmmm bueno no sé si te enteraste pero... su novio, él... falleció hace 6 meses- con la voz seria, cosa muy rara en el menor de los italianos -Desde entonces mi fratello ha estado deprimido-

-Oh- dijo con un pequeño nudo en la garganta -Ya veo... lo siento mucho... no lo sabía- preocupado -Yo... creo que iré a ver a tu hermano, perdona que te molestara y te hiciera recordar cosas tristes-

-No te preocupes, creo que lo mejor que lo sepas... por si te lo vuelves a encontrar- un poco más tranquilo.

-Sí, gracias Feli, nos vemos después-

-Sí, Ciao Antonio-

-Adiós Feli-

Luego de haber llamado al menor, intentó una vez más llamar a Lovino, pero no funciono. Espero un poco, al final se dio por vencido, parecía ser que el chico no pensaba contestar el teléfono. Se levantó del sofá para ir a su habitación, darse un baño, ponerse algo sencillo y salir de casa en dirección al departamento del italiano. Sabía lo que tenía Lovino, sabía que eso le afectaba y estaba preocupado de que el chico hiciera alguna tontería.

Condujo como desesperado, cosa rara en él, y casi como un rayo subió hasta el hogar del chico que tanto amaba y toco la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar y nada. Eso solo lo hacía preocuparse más de la cuenta -Lovi... ¿Estás en casa?- y nada -¿Lovino?- al pronuncia su nombre pego su oreja a la puerta y escucho un leve sollozo -¿Lovi? Lovi por favor ábreme... Lovi- preocupado.

Miro a su alrededor y no encontró nada por lo que bajo con el encargado del edificio y le pidió la llave del departamento del chico. Obviamente al principio el encargado se negó, pero luego de una leve explicación y una que otra mentira este le entrego las llaves, más que nada porque siendo sinceros el ojiverde no se veía como una mala persona.

Antonio agradeció al hombre y volvió a subir hasta el departamento de su amigo. Abrió y se adentró en este buscando al chico encontrándolo en la sala -¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien?- sintiendo como algo aplastaba su corazón al verlo en ese estado.

Por otro lado el italiano no contestaba, solo apretaba la tecla de marcar y podía ver como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Tomo el teléfono de las manos del chico y lo puso en altavoz para saber qué era lo que le afectaba tanto, pero al ponerlo en altavoz no se esperaba lo que escucho a continuación...

 _"Ciao, habla Ángelo, en estos momentos no me encuentro en casa por favor deja un mensaje y en cuanto regrese me comunicaré contigo... Si eres Lovino, sabes que no puedo contestarte en horas de trabajo, te veré más tarde. Ti amo molto, il mio amore"_

Al escuchar estas palabras Antonio no pudo más que abrazar fuertemente a Lovino -Todo está bien Lovi, ya paso- susurro a su oído tratando el mismo de contener la lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

-No bastardo… aun duele… duele mucho- empujándolo lejos y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el español -¿No lo entiendes? Ya no lo volveré a ver… ya no veré su sonrisa… Ya no escuchare sus regaños… Ya no veré su rostro feliz al verme o su ceño fruncido cuando me pasaba con mi comportamiento de mierda o mis celos baratos… Ya no volveré a comer con él en aquel sencillo restaurante a la orilla del lago… Ya no puedo abrazarlo en las noches cuando se quedaba en mi casa o cuando yo me quedaba en su casa… -llorando y golpeando su pecho –No lo ves… la única estúpida cosa que me queda es pagar cada maldito mes el maldito teléfono de aquella casa en la que están mis recuerdos a su lado… ¿¡Para qué!? –ya casi gritando- Sólo para escuchar su voz diciendo que me amaba en la maldita contestadora, porque sé que ya no lo poder ver nunca más- cayendo de rodillas frente al español completamente roto.

El hispano solo pudo quedarse en shock, en todos esos años que lo conocía jamás en su vida Lovino había sido tan sincero, y debía admitir que le dolía escucharlo de su boca porque eso solo confirmaba 2 cosas.

1\. Lovino estaba en muy mal estado y eso lo hacía sincerarse de esa manera, probablemente con quien fuera, no necesariamente él.

2\. Lovino no importa el tiempo que pasara, siempre iba a amar a una sola persona y para dolor de su corazón, no era él, sino aquel chico de ojos verde oliva que un día sin más apareció en su trabajo y robo su alma y corazón.

-¿Por qué Antonio? ¿Por qué se fue?- llorando -¿Por qué tuvo que dejarme si yo lo amaba tanto?-

Esas preguntas fueron un golpe duro para él, pero lo amaba tanto que solo lo abrazo con calma –A veces… Dios necesita Ángeles que le ayuden- murmuro.

-¿Pero por qué él?- aferrándose a la camisa de su amigo -¿Por qué me lo quito?-

-Porque es como tú, cuando le llevabas algo a Ángelo, siempre era lo que te parecía mejor… Dios pensó que él era el mejor para ese trabajo-

-Aun así me duele…- más tranquilo –Nunca más amaré a nadie de nuevo- dijo con mucha firmeza cerrando su corazón, sin saber el efecto que esas simples palabras tendrían en su amigo.

Porque donde hay 2 corazones felices siempre hay un tercero triste y para mala suerte del español ese tercero era el mismo…

Fin

 **No me maten! -se esconde tras un fuerte (?)- sé que no es un Spamano como tal... pero era necesario todo esto para pagar mi deuda... en fin PERDON! pero si les soy sincera amo el itacest que se dio en un rol entre Italia del sur y Vaticano así que no me maten por favor. Por favor si les gusto dejen un review si no les gusto por la pareja o algo está bien, pero no dejen comentarios hirientes ni nada por el estilo, después de todo recuerden que no todos tenemos los mismos gustos.**


End file.
